


Promise Me

by vocalline



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Snippet, emotional distress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocalline/pseuds/vocalline
Summary: Donghyuck isn’t smiling anymore, his mouth flattened out into a thin line.--Hyuck is a normal college student. Taeil is....something else.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Kudos: 20





	Promise Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hyuck is 19/20, a normal college student. Taeil is...something else.
> 
> Part of a much larger fic universe.

“You are so beautiful,” Taeil murmurs, turning onto his side and propping himself up on his arm. He brushes the back of his other hand along the line of Donghyuck’s spine. Donghyuck shivers despite the warm sunlight falling across the bed, the touch tickling, but he smiles, turning his face against the crook of his elbow and letting his hair hide his flushed cheeks.

“You really are,” Taeil whispers and presses his lips against Donghyuck’s shoulder. His fingers trace random swirls all against the small of Donghyuck’s back, his eyes admiring the miles of tanned skin bared by the sheets.

Donghyuck rolls to his side, watching Taeil, taking in the way his hair falls across his forehead, the way his eyes are drawn to the bare line of Donghyuck’s hip.

“Taeil-hyung?”

Dark eyes lock onto Donghyuck’s immediately. The boy reaches out, laying his hand against Taeil’s cheek, his thumb brushing at Taeil’s lower lip.

Donghyuck isn’t smiling anymore, his mouth flattened out into a thin line.

“Will it hurt? When you take me?” 

There’s a tremor in Donghyuck’s voice that he can’t control, a fear in his wide eyes that he can’t hide, and Taeil feels something in his chest tighten.

Taeil lets his eyes fall shut, bringing a hand up to grasp at Donghyuck’s fingers. He leans into the touch, pressing a kiss to Donghyuck’s palm. “No,” he whispers. “I won’t let it hurt.” 

Donghyuck starts shaking then, moving to wrap his arms around Taeil’s shoulders, to press all along his body.

“Can you promise me? Please?” He asks the question into Taeil’s neck, unable to hide the tears now.

“Donghyuck...”

“Please, Taeil. You have to promise me. _Please,_ ” Donghyuck sobs, his fingers digging into Taeil’s shoulders, back, neck.

Something clenches and twists in Taeil’s belly then. It feels ugly and painful and the only thing that he believes will cure it is to pull Donghyuck closer still. He clutches Donghyuck tight, letting the boy cry, pressing frantic kisses against Donghyuck’s cheeks before kissing him firmly on the mouth.

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any theories?
> 
> feel free to come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/v0calline) or [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/v0calline).


End file.
